121615 - Two For One
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board NEGOTIATINGTABLE. CURRENT amoralAriadne CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: You are Aaisha, my friend Nyarla's lover, right? CAT: yes i am? i don't remember this handle though..? CAA: You wouldn't. CAA: I am making an offer to negotiate for his freedom. I am bound by the Rules, I cannot free him for free. CAT: oh... oh. alright um. have we met before by chance? CAA: No. I do not approve of Glissa's handling of you, and refused to be involved. CAT: oh. alright! mm. ohgosh alright well i am open to negotiating of course! mmm but you already know who i am may i have your name as well? CAA: I have many names. The one I had when I was a player was "Ariadne" but my friends called me "Ari" for short. Either is acceptable. CAT: okay! mmmm would you be able to tell me the circumstances behind his imprisonment? i know i took from you unknowingly but i'm not sure why his living self was replaced there... CAA: I was not involved in that. Suffice to say, when you attempted to use a rule to return his dead self to you, you were toying with a fundamental rule of the Game. CAA: You were not powerful enough to enforce the rule, but some other Horror Terrors decided to interpret that as you 'giving' Nyarla to us in exchange for Power. CAA: Libby was able to negotiate them down to letting Nyarla's waking self be in the Archives rather than tortured as well. CAT: i should really try learning the rules before i toy with them... sigh. and i'm not sure... how that interpretation came across as the power i used did not come from them and in the end... i gained nothing. regardless!! i'll have to thank libby then... CAT: negotiations. however. i've been left in rather... bad sorts what glissa has done is still affecting me and well. you can imagine my misstep with nyarla has not helped. would it be alright if my moirail was in on the negotiations as well? it would help me stay calm CAA: That would be permissable. CAT: thank you :) her handle is allodicTemperament CAT: hello lorrea! this is ariadne! a friend of nyarla's CAA: Greetings, Lorrea. CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: Helllo. CAT: Any frriend of Nyarrlla's is on exactlly the same terrms with me that they woulld have otherrwise been on CAA: I see. CAT: But that's harrdlly the point of this. CAT: negotiations yes CAT: did you have a starting point for us ari? something already in mind? CAA: Well, I am prepared to offer a player some assistance, in exchange for observation, and return Nyarla as part of that. CAT: obvservation? like observing us in the game itself? CAA: Yes. And observing the game through your viewpoint. CAT: What sorrt of assistance CAT: ... huh. i. really have gotten used to glissa too much... yes i was just wondering CAA: I can offer you a progressive powerset, that will allow you to grow that more quickly than the traditional echeladder process. However, depending on what type you want, it does come with a price. CAT: excepted. what are the types? CAT: And what arre the prrices. CAA: Well, there are some basic powers, which are very simple. But they do not incur enough of a debt that I would also be required to return Nyarla. However, the Grimdark powersets, especially the weaker ones, would allow for it. CAT: grimdark? CAT: 'Incurr enough of a debt that you woulld be requirred to returrn Nyarrlla'? CAA: As I said, it must be a negotiation. I cannot return him for free. CAA: I have to create a situation in which I owe you something CAA: So that I can return him. CAT: I see. CAT: understandable... would you be able to explain grimdark? CAT: or allowed i suppose CAA: I never experienced it myself. It is basically a point wherein you open yourself up to a horror terror, and become a vessel for them for a short while. And immensely powerful. Many players have used it to overcome obstacles greater than themselves. However, it requires a strong support system, as it can take a toll. Your Moirail here, Lorrea, would need to help you if you took it. CAT: And this sorrt of state woulld be a one way of alllowing forr Nyarrlla's returrn? CAT: and this would be how you would see through my view point CAA: The debt incurred by her giving me this kind of access would permit Nyarla's living self's return. CAT: With the prrice, at the same time, being that sorrt of access? CAT: And the effects therreof CAA: Yes. Hence why she would receive power as well. CAT: okay. so. what would the power give CAA: That depends on you. What kind of power do you want? CAT: ... i would. have to tthink about that CAT: How absollute woulld the access be CAA: It depends on the power. CAA: Hence why I'm asking. CAT: So to be entirrelly cllearr, what is happening herre is prrimarrilly that some sorrt of deall of a cerrtain callibrre must be made, that woulld typicallly serrve as a negotiation in and of itsellf, with the added cllause of Nyarrlla allso being returrned? CAA: Yes. CAT: ... Coulld I make the case that returrning Nyarrlla is something that you shoulld owe us forr, ratherr than the otherr way arround, given his historry? CAA: No. Nyarla has offended more than a few of my colleagues, and they would much prefer to see him kept. In truth, a large price has already been paid by the Oracle to permit him to live. CAT: mmmm CAT: It was worrth checking. CAT: would i be able to understand the game... know the rules of it CAA: You could not yet TRULY understand the game. It takes lifetimes of study to learn every intimate detail. CAT: sigh alright worth asking CAT: thinking of a power really shouldn't be this hard... CAT: ... would it be possible to have a type of absolute command? CAT: Why. CAA: There is no such thing as an absolute command. CAA: And I can tell you now that would end poorly. CAA: I know what you're thinking, Aaisha. I've been observing you for a time. CAT: mmm have you? CAA: The Twinks would kill you before you ever got the chance to use it. CAT: i'm mostly thinking about lilah... she's not listening CAT: and now your entire team is almost in shambles lor-- CAT: teleporting? CAT: It isn't. CAT: That possibillity seems incrrediblly obvious to suggest in retrrospect CAT: teleporting? CAT: Yes. CAT: yes wish i'd thought of it sooner CAT: i've been wanting to talk to a few people in person... CAT: Aaisha if I'm not alllowed to killl them neitherr arre you. CAT: oh i won't KILL them but i mean CAT: a stern talking to? CAT: I'm reasonablly surre that it woulld be wasted on them CAA: Isn't teleportation a little... i don't know... boring? CAA: There's no room for creativity or growth. CAA: it's just. "boop, here I am." CAT: Welll, yes. CAT: well yes i suppose it's just very inconvenient not being able to get to places i need or want to be CAT: like to smack adam CAT: or get a few things from my hive... or even set up my hive for our gala CAT: at least two of the twinks can do it CAA: Yes, but one is a space player, and the other one is up to her eyesockets in horror terror contracts. CAT: oh CAT: i was referencing jack CAT: which one is that? CAT: ... scarlet? CAA: No. CAT: LLibby. CAA: What are you talking about? CAT: oh is that what the portals are? CAA: one of her powers, yes. CAT: jack's little green flashes he does CAT: when he leaves i guess CAT: Aaisha they lliterrallly have tentaclles CAA: Oh, that's not teleportation. CAT: shrugs CAA: He freezes time and walks. CAA: Like a chump. CAT: ... that suddenly makes me feel much better CAT: Woulld therre be a way to make that morre difficullt forr him CAA: Not that you're capable of. CAA: I wouldn't try to best Jack at Time. CAA: Or computers, really. CAT: Of courrse. CAT: aaah that's right he has access to the game code CAT: irritating CAA: Most power sets like this are based off of a paradigm. CAA: A way of looking at the world. CAA: I knew a girl once, who viewed the world as a painting. CAA: And she would paint things into existence. CAA: The more colors she used, the more powerful the thing was. CAA: And when she used them all... CAA: well, you know. CAT: ... that sounds rather beautiful actually CAT: She sufferred a horrriblle death? CAT: lorrea please CAT: That's what I'm going to assume when it's impllied that I know allrready CAT: I'm capablle of extrrapollation but when it comes to things llike this that's a risk that I'm harrdlly anxious to take CAT: And that's harrdlly assuming the worrst. CAA: No. CAA: She didn't suffer a horrible death. CAA: She's still alive, in a sense. CAA: When she used all the colors, she would go Grimdark. CAA: Then when the Grimdark faded, she'd have a new ability to paint something. CAA: A new way of painting. CAT: mmm CAT: it still sounds really lovely that way she did it CAT: Thank you forr the cllarrification CAT: how i see the world... CAT: i see it as something to mend CAT: to bring everyone together and create something that is working properly CAT: instead of... the mess we seem to be in right now CAT: even on alternia... there were things to fix... CAA: Oh, Aaisha. You think this is a mess? You haven't seen a mess yet. CAT: hehe i doubt i have CAA: This is practically... what is the word... CAA: Adorable. I'll use adorable. CAT: Frranklly that's prrobablly fairr CAT: our "mess" or myself? CAA: I have an idea CAA: If you are interested. CAT: certainly! CAA: I see that you are interested in the psychic powers inherent to your people. CAA: Perhaps you could develop those? CAA: Maybe, on a 12 use scale? CAA: one for each hemocaste CAT: i am yes mmm. oh. yes! that seems duable i'd been hoping to practice them but haven't gotten the chance... CAA: Very well. Here's the deal I offer. I will craft an abililty for you to tap into the latent psychic powers of your people. CAT: ... Of alll of them? CAT: Orr herrs in generrall CAA: You will have 12 uses, and you can either use one use at a time (Though the powers will be weaker) or expend multiple uses for more power. CAA: You will start with access to one power. CAA: Each time you use enough to go Grimdark, when I will take over and use the full suite of powers to deal with any problems you face. CAA: Then you will gain a new power. CAA: That you didn't have before. CAT: each of the castes' abilities? CAA: There are abilities your people could potentially develop, they simply didn't they're all on the table. CAA: and yes, all of the castes abilities CAA: Including Chucklevoodoos, but those are... I wouldn't feel comfortable giving you those until you'd learned to master easier things. CAT: aah i see... ugh yes please and thank you i've been on the receiving end... CAT: i will have to keep this in mind if we make it through the game... keeping these latent seems a waste CAT: what would occur when it comes around to fuchsia? CAA: oh my dear, the 12 uses are symbolic. CAA: It doesn't "Come around to" anything. We will discuss what power to give you first, hmm? CAT: yes, please CAA: are there any you've heard of that you would like to have? CAT: mmmm CAT: the most common seem to be the burgundy telekinisis... however that's too default if there's more to my species abilities CAA: That is a very easy one to learn to master. And a good starting point. CAA: Would you like that? CAT: mmm it could make life a little easier... yes alright CAA: All right. I will have to bring you out here to finalize the contract. Do you wish for me to bring your miorillil? is that the word for it? Or anyone else, to help you feel safer? CAT: moirail yes! well hearing your opinion with glissa's methods has helped quite a bit but... would you be alright with lorrea coming? and lorrea you as well? CAT: ... i'm not sure you'd want to deal with serios, though it'd be nice to see him.. CAT: So llong as returrning is allso inclluded that shoulld be fine CAT: I don't think Serrios is the best perrson to surrprrise with this CAT: mmmm that's true CAA: I will include a safe return, as part of you willingly coming to the negotiating table, fair? CAT: he needs to.... mmm i'm sure what the word is? and yes it is thank you CAT: Yes. CAA: Would you like the Prince-Consort to join us? CAT: ... i'm assuming you mean serios? i haven't seen that titled used yet for anyone CAT: Welll it's accurrate enough CAT: considering his class yes but i almost think it means arty with his marriage CAT: or whatever CAA: It's a joke. CAA: He is a Prince, and he is the Oracle's Consort. CAA: It is also a term used when a man is attached to a much more powerful woman. CAA: Hence, the Prince-Consort. CAT: It's a good joke, if unexpected CAT: oh! hehe that's certainly true i guess i didn't put libby in that category CAT: it is CAT: i would if his presence wouldn't cause any trouble! CAA: I am not adverse to him. Issue him an invitation if you see fit. CAT: ofc! my apologies i didn't invite lorrea myself earlier i was a bit frazzled CAT: one moment while i gather him CAA: Of course. CAT: hello serios! CAT: Serrios. CAA: Hello. CAT: this is ariadne CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: Hello. Miss. Aaisha.... Miss. Fenrix.... And.... Erm.... Ariadne? CAA: I will be bringing Aaisha and Lorrea to the Astrolabe in the bottom of the Archives, do you mind joining us? Aaisha believes your presence will put her mind at ease. And please, call me Ari. CGG: Yes. I. Can. Join. You. There.... I. Was. Formally. Awake. To. Head. Back. To. The. Fairy. Village. But. I. Can. Do. What. I. Can. To. Fall. Asleep. CGG: The. Bottom. Of. The. Archives. Though? CGG: And. I. Must. Ask. Before. All. This.... Why. Only. The. Ability. To. See. Through. Miss. Aaisha? Do. The. Horror. Terrors. Not. Have. Their. Own. Way. Of. Seeing. Us? CAA: I don't want to disturb Libby while she's with her Owner. He gets angry. CGG: .... CAA: We have ways, but not ones you would understand. they do not give the same information. CGG: I. See.... I. Suppose.... CGG: Not. To. Redirect. The. Conversation. A. Bit.... Is. Miss. Libby. Going. To. Be. Safe. With. Her.... Owner? CAT: libby has been handling herself for quite some time CAA: No. But that's beside the point. CAT: i'm sure she'll be alright serios CAT: Safe is a compllicated condition to be in CAA: Lorrea, Aaisha, I'll be sending portals to you. Serios, you know how to use the elevator I assume? CGG: Yes. CAT: alright! CAA: Lovely. I'll meet you all there. CGG: Give. Me. A. Moment. To. Fall. Asleep. And. I. Will. Be. There... ---- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG wakes up again at the archives... he looks towards Libby's office with some concern... but then proceeds towards the elevator and takes it downward... -- CAA: Aaisha, Lorrea, you step through your respective portals into the Astrolabe. An androgynous troll, in a black suit with purple lace trim is doing cartwheels around the wood floor. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes in the troll silently, watching them do the cartwheels before she spotted Lorrea and she smiles. Aaisha stepped closer to the smaller troll before speaking. "Hello Ari!" -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT observes the cartwheels. She's pretty sure she couldn't do that, probably. She also shuffles a bit closer to Aaisha. She doesn't immediately address Ari, or anyone else. -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG feels nervous as the elevator is descending... another horror terror... who knows what kind of intimidating dastardly creature this would be...? -- CAA: Ari finally lands on their feet and smiles. "Hello ladies. Please excuse the troll form. I find a lot of Players are less afraid when I am in a form they are used to, than some beast with a thousand eyes." They laugh. Serios, your elevator arrives. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she returns the smile, brushing up against Lorrea. -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG steps out looks towards the three... -- CAT: "It is a little less unnerving. Thank you." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her smile widens as Serios arrives and she waves. -- CAT: "Uh. I suppose," CGG: "Ah. Miss. Aaisha. Miss. Fenrix.... It. Has. Been. Too. Long. To. See. You. Both. In. Person.... And.... You. Would. Be.... Ari?" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG eyes the unknown troll/horror terror with a bit of caution -- CAA: Ari nods. "Indeed, it's a pleasure to meet the Prince-Consort in person." They bow. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she chuckles, motioning for Serios to come over. -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is sorta... disarmed for a moment... he gathers his thoughts and returns a curt bow and walks over to Aaisha... -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT fidgets, slightly, her gaze darting between the other three BEINGS in the room. -- CGG: "I. Am. Not. Certain. If. It. Is. Because. I. Am. Not. A. Frog. For. This. Encounter. Or. If. The. Other. One. Was. A. Bit. More...." CAA: Ari reaches into their pocket, and pulls out a tiny card. "This is merely a formality, Aaisha, but must be done in person." CAT: "Mm? It depends on the Horrorterror." She looks over to Ari, tugging briefly on Serios's sleeve. "A card?" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks back at Ari looking at the card he is holding... -- CAT: "Err." CAA: Ari offers the card to Aaisha, and then reaches into another pocket, pulling out a delicate, pearl tipped pin. "I just need you to put a drop of your blood on the card, and the contract is sealed." CAT: "Oh okay. The contract can't be changed once it's made right?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she reaches forward and takes the card, turning it and looking it over. -- CGG: "I. Was. About. To. Ask. The. Same. Thing.... Mr. Aesona'S. Experiences. With.... That. Certain. One. Horror. Terror.... Indicated. That. The. Terms. Were. Mutable...." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT also eyes the card, before peering at Ari. -- CAA: "No. This card binds both of us to the contract written in its Item Code. The Game itself will enforce the rules." CAT: "... Coulld the game be interrferred with?" CAT: "Potentiallly?" CAT: "Mmm okay." Aaisha snorts. "As long as Jack is here..." CAT: "I don't think he cares enough about our deals though..." CAA: "Yes, but Jack will not interfere with Horror Terror contracts, lest the one that binds Libby be undone. Then he will have no protection from her vengeance." CAT: "Allrright." CGG: "...That. Seems. Rather. Important. To. Know...." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughed outloud. "Of course." -- CAT: "And I suppose Nyarla didn't have a card like this... He never said anything." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT after looking the card over, she looked up to Ari glancing at the pen. -- CAT: "I'm stilll amused at porrtions of both sides not wanting him." CGG: "If. I. Had. To. Take. A. Guess.... The. Cord. Serves. As. The. Card? The. Cord. To. The. Audience. Chamber?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sends a wry smile Lorrea's way. "I wish I could say I was susprised but." -- CGG: "It. Takes. Blood. As. Well...." CAT: "I. I think. Ari will sign as it were as well? Is that right?" Aaisha's brow furrow briefly in confusion. -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT counters with a marginally more nervous grin. -- CAA: Ari nods. "Yes. We will both leave a drop of our blood on the card. Then you can keep it." CAT: "Okay. Which means Nyarla got minorly screwed?" She takes a step closer, holding the card between them. "I. Believe I'm ready." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks onward with concern... -- CGG: "There. Will. Be. No. Other. Effect. With. You. Seeing. Through. Her. Eyes. Correct?" CGG: "Unintentionally. I. Mean...." CAT: "... I'm stilllll not surrrrrre if this is entirrrrrrellly necessarrry," CAT: "No. Only if I use up the twelve uses it seems," she answered Serios before glancing at Nyarla, "I will ratify my mistake as I can." CAT: "And we still need him in the Game... Compared to some other Terrors, Ari is rather considerate." CAA: "He did. As I said, Glissa's a bit of a bitch." Ari smiles. "And no other effect than those I've discussed with Miss Aaisha. The Powers, Grimdark, and receiving Nyarla back. As well as the ability for me to observe through her." Ari furrows their brow. CGG: "Grimdark?" CAA: "Please be advised, the twelfth use is the one that will make you change. I will do my best to end whatever is threatening you. But you will sleep for a time afterward." CAT: "How long will I sleep? I'll explain a bit later Serios." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is feeling more and more confused... -- CAA: "That depends on how much power I have to expend to save you and your friends." CAA: "Generally an hour or two at most. A light cat nap." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods slowly. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind then." -- CAA: They offer the pin. CGG: "Miss. Aaisha.... Please. Be. Certain." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT eyes the pin. And then Ari. And then the pin again. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks back to Serios and Lorrea, and she smiles. -- CAT: "Yes I'm sure. It will be good to learn more about our species, even like this." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT radiates concern. -- CAT: "And this will be observation that I've consented to heh." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes the pin, taking a deep breath before grabbing the card and in the same hand. -- CAT: "I also trust you all to do something if something goes wrong. But," she looks up to Ari, "I trust Ari." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is whispering to himself "Please. Do. Not. Let. This. Be. A. Rash. Action." -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pricks her thumb quickly and a drop of fuchsia blood falls onto the card. She holds it out to Ari along with the pin. -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG feels a pit in his stomach as he sees Aaisha go through with the deal..." -- CAA: Ari takes the card, and the pin, and quickly pricks their thumb, smearing their blood on the card dramatically. "There. If any other Horror Terrors start to hassle you, you can use this card as a sort of protection as well. It means you're 'mine' in Horror Terror lingo, and I will punish those who hassle you without my consent." They offer the card back. -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT latches onto one of Aaisha's arms, with her claws. A bit too tightly. It may be sort of uncomfortable. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes the card oohing a little. She doesn't notice the claws. -- CAT: "Does that include Glissa now?" CAA: "Indeed. As an added bonus," Ari reaches into their suit, tucking away the pin, and pulling out the flask. "This should deal with the last effects of the drugs Glissa used on you." CAT: "Oooh! You are fantastic Ari. Thank you!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes the flask, her smile widening. -- CAA: Ari winks at Serios. "I know what the ladies like." CGG: "...Um.... I. See...." CAT: "I am reasonablly cerrtain that terrms that arre by alll appearrances reasonablle woulld be apprreciated by those of any genderr," -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snickers, grinning crookedly in Serios's direction. She reaches over and puts a hand on Lorrea's hands. -- CAA: "Well, I don't wish to take up any more of your time, unless there's something else I can do for you three?" CAT: "Errrrrr, uh. No?" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT glances at the other two. -- CAT: "Mmm, I don't believe so. Is it alright if I save your handle?" CGG: "If. Things. Are. Precisely. As. They. Shown. To. Be.... Then. I. Can. Not. Imagine. For. There. To. Be. Anything. Else.... Um.... Thank. You. For. Giving. Miss. Aaisha. Your. Aid...." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to give a slight bow towards Ari, thinking it might be the proper protocol for this kind of situation... -- CAA: "It's fine. You may have questions. I'm happy to answer. And I'll be delivering Nyarla to your sleeping form after this meeting, Prince-Consort." CAT: "... Do you know if Carrrrayx is alllive?" CAA: Ari gets a pained look on their face. "Yes, but not for long." CAT: "... Is therre anything to be done," CGG: "...Not. For. Long? Dullahans?" CGG: "Or..." CAA: "You have to remove her player status. And assign it to someone else." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she squeezes Lorrea's hand, leaning in her direction. -- CAT: "Like what was done with Lilah?" CAA: "Then your Life powers will no longer draw from her, but the new person you have assigned it to." CAA: "Yes." CAA: "So I recommend a consort, or someone you can stand to lose. It was rather cruel of Scarlet to meddle in your relationship like that, if you ask me." CAT: "... What." CGG: "...WHAT?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha narrows her eyes. -- CAT: "How exactly do you mean." CAA: "From what I understand, Scarlet did it as a prank to trick Lorrea into killing Libby's Moirail, hoping Libby would kill Lorrea for killing Carayx." CAT: "... Why does she want me dead." CAT: "...That seems like her. It seems she'll need to come to terms with another aspect of quadrants... Ah. That's a good question." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is gritting his teeth at this... -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament's CAT'S grip is tightening on Aaisha's arm. -- CAA: "She wants you dead because you interfere with her ability to become Aaisha's Moirail." CAA: "Aaisha's -only- Moirail." CGG: "...." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her own grip tightens on Lorrea's. -- CGG: "Twink. Culture. Again...." CAT: "We will be having a -very- long talk." CAT: "And then I willll tearrr her lllife frrom herr wrrrithing corrrpse," CAA: "Libby couldn't see Scarlet's manipulation, because she did it subtly, manipulating her own relationship with Aaisha, and then directing the effects to manipulate Lorrea's relationship with Carayx." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks down to Lorrea. "I'd rather you didn't. But I understand. For now let's find Cara." -- CAT: "How did she mainpulate my relationship with Libby?" CAT: "Wherre is she." CAT: "Lorrea don't make me actually suplex you." CAT: "She being CARRAYX." CAT: "Oh okay." CGG: "Speaking. Of. Which. Perhaps. I. Should. Perform. My. Powers. As. The. Prince. Of. Rage.... Even. If. She. Did. Not. Overtly. Use. Her. Own. Abilitites...." CAT: "Trry." CAT: "Ah. Yes you can Serios, please." CAA: "Feel free." Ari smiles. CAT: "You've broken what she's done before, I'm sure you can now." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to focus his mind to the task... he then focuses his power towards Aaisha, focusing on any false bonds that may exist... -- CAA: Aaisha, you don't feel any different. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head. "There's nothing different." -- CGG: "Then. Unless. There. Is. Something. Else. She. Did. With. Her. Power.... It. Would. Have. Been. Just. Through. Verbal. Manipulation...." CAT: "Ari, I'm inclined to believe you given Twink culture and Scarlet herself, but we've been constantly manipulated. Is there certain proof you can give toward this?" CAT: "Or. Serios." CAT: "Scarlet has used her powers on Libby. Could you use yours as well?" CAT: "... I suppose we might want to do it on all parties?" CAA: Ari thinks for a long moment. "Serios could use his powers on Libby, if he chooses. But considering the recent conversations they've had, she may not like it." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she frowns at that and sighs. -- CAT: "I can bring it up then. Allow Libby to ask of her own will." CGG: "....I. Really. Need. To. Work. On. My. Relationship. With. Miss. Libby...." CAT: "Yes." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT a wry look is sent his way. -- CAT: "Has Scarlet manipulated Lorrea at all?" CAA: Ari rolls their eyes. "Good luck with that." CAA: "No. Scarlet wants to kill Lorrea. She wouldn't waste her powers." CAT: "Okay." CAT: "Fllatterred." CAT: "Allow me to update Libby then Serios. And thank you very much Ari, you've been a big help." CAT: "I will speak to Scarlet once you've checked Libby." CAT: "Wherre is Carrayx," CAA: "Jack's Gallery." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks over to Lorrea... -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she tsks. "Well. It seems I need to switch my deal target." -- CGG: "Miss. Fenrix.... I. Am. So. Sorry...." CAT: "Then he willll die too." CAT: "Eventually dear." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls her arm from Lorrea's grip gently and places it around her shoulders. -- CGG: "He. Will. Indeed. Pay...." CAT: "No. If we say eventualllly, he willl just steall morre time." CAT: "He willll die." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she turns fully to Lorrea, putting both hands on her cheeks and lifting her face to see look at her. -- CAT: "We must wait. He does not consider us enough of a threat yet to take us seriously. We need to keep it that way understand?" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT stares. -- CAT: "And by that time, him stealing time shouldn't matter." CAT: "All good things come to those who wait." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she kisses Lorrea's forehead gently and pulls her close. -- CAT: "Trust me." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT remains silent. -- CAT: "Lorrea." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks somewhat... proud of how Aaisha is right now... -- CAA: "Lorrea." Ari offers their hand. "I can give you the power to kill him. If you want it." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her grip tightens on the smaller troll and she looks warily at Ari. -- CAT: "That sounds like a rather heavy deal." CAA: "It is. But it is in my nature to offer." CAT: "Alllll things have theirrr prrrice." CAT: "His llllife is llong overrrdue." CAA: "Even retribution, whether you get it with my help, or by your own hand." CGG: "It. Will. Do. Noone. Good. To. Make. A. Choice. Based. On. Rage. Now. Miss. Fenrix...." CAT: "Lorrea. Wouldn't it be a little more satisfying to take him later?" CAT: "To watch him crumble because of his own foolishness?" CAT: "The sweetest revenge is always the one that takes the longest." CAT: "This isn't about ME." CAA: "Ask your matesprit, Serios, how often Jack crumbles for foolishness. Ask her to show you what happens to the players who stand against him directly." CAA: "Those who stand against him alone." CAT: "I know Lorrea I know, Gl'bgolyb I know." CAT: "It's about all of us, and surviving." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG stares a bit at Ari... he somewhat nods... -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes a breath. -- CAT: "Will you wait for Serios?" CAA: "I can bring the Oracle here if you like." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT says nothing. -- CAT: "... If she is well enough?" CAA: "I require your consent, Prince-Consort." Ari smiles sympathetically. CGG: "What. Of. Her.... Owner?" CAA: "He is finished with her." CAT: "If she has wounds I can treat them to the best of my ability. Though I suspect someone may have already done so." CGG: "...I. Give. My. Consent. For. You. To. Bring. Her. Here. This. One. Time...." CGG: "Gods. Know. She. Likely. Will. Want. To. Have. A. Talk. About. Everything. Concerning. The. Deal. Later.... If. She. Is. Well. Enough." CAA: Ari bows, and snaps their fingers. CSO: Libby appears sitting on the ground near Ari, clumsily stitching a rather nasty gash across their thigh. A number of other gashes are poorly stitched over her body. She has no bandages, her eyesockets are crusted with scabs, and bleeding slightly, two gaping holes in her face. -- CURRENT allodicTemperament's CAT'S gaze flicks towards Libby. -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG his eyes widen... -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha sighs, grip tightening on Lorrea briefly before she looks down again. "Don't. Move." -- CAT: "Actually." CGG: "M....My. Love.... Miss. Libby...." CSO: "What is the meaning of this?" Libby shifts to her feet, attempting to pull her shift back down over her legs. "What is going on? Why are Aaisha and Lorrea here?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she quickly bends herself and picks Lorrea up in her arms, walking over to Libby and placing Lorrea on the ground nearby. "You sit. And I made a deal." -- CAT: "Would you like help tending to your injuries?" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is relocated. Her claws lightly scrape against the floor, but she remains where she was placed. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls a roll of bandages from her sylladex, walking closer and gently pressing them into Libby's hands. -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG rushes over towards Libby... -- CSO: Libby frowns and gives the bandages back to Aaisha. "I have my own, thank you." She decaptchalogues a bandage and ties it over her eyesockets. "Now, why are Serios and I here?" CAA: Ari smiles. "Serios has a question for you?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha puts the bandages away and sighs. "Would you like better stitching them?" -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT quietly shakes with rage, the vast majority of her teeth bared. It's a lot of tooth. -- CGG: "I. Am. Sorry. My. Love.... For. Miss. Fenrix'S. Sake.... I. Want. To. Know. The. Fate. Of. Those. Who. Stand. Against. Jack. Alone...." CGG: "Those. Who. Stand. Against. Him. Directly...." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha looks to Libby and then back to Lorrea, walking back to her moirail and sitting down to curl herself around the jadeblood and place her head on Lorrea's. -- CSO: Libby starts laughing, a hard, bitter laugh. "Let's just say, I'm the luckiest of them all. Sold to the Horror Terrors, eyes ripped out, left to die on my on GodOS Forsaken planet. And I'm the LUCKY ONE. The Luckiest of them all." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hums, tighening her grip on Lorrea gently. "We must wait Lorrea." -- CAT: "Forr HIM, maybe." CAT: "Yes, yes. I will deal with Scarlet if that is confirmed." CAT: "No." CGG: "Miss. Fenrix. Even. If. We. Were. To. Go. Into. The. Bowels. Of. Derse. Itself. To. Fight. Now. We. Could. Not. Hope. To. Fight. Scarlet.... I. Know. That. From. Personal. Experience." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her voice grows a little harder. "Yes. I do not want you in Vigil's path besides, I'm Libby would love to know who's been messing with her vision." -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles sweetly at the twink. -- CAT: "Oh I think I might be able to now. Ari?" CSO: "What is going on?" CSO: Libby's brow is furrowed, and she puts her arm on her shoulder, twisting it until you hear a sickening pop. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG cringes at the sound... -- CAT: "Apparrentlly Carra is in Jack's Galllllerry." CAT: "And Scarrrrlllet was the one who interrrferred with yourrr vision." CAT: "I have negotiated for Nyarla's release as well. At least his living self." CSO: Libby becomes very still. CAA: "Lorrea would like to kill Jack. I am offering my services." CGG: "My. Love.... I. Know. This. Is. A. Lot. To. Take. In.... I. Am. Sorry. That. This. Has. Happened. So. Suddenly.... Much. Of. This. Has. Taken. Me. By. Surprise. As. Well...." CSO: "Lorrea..." She swallows. "In Troll society, if one is forced to choose betwixt their matesprit and their moirail, whom are they expected to select?" CAT: "... They arren't." CAT: "I believe if the matesprit is aware of their quadrants trouble they often help." CAT: "The same of a moirail." CSO: "Do you agree with this assessment, Serios?" CGG: "Yes.... That. Seems. Natural. To. Me...." CAA: Ari giggles. They seem delighted. CAT: ".... Was Carrrayx an acceptabllle lloss, to you, LLibby." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she narrows her eyes. -- CAT: "In exchange forrr Serrrrios." CSO: "Never. I am sorry Serios, if I had to choose one, I'd have picked her." CSO: "But if Jack has her... I will lose them both if I intervene." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha hums. -- CAT: "Libby are you aware of the original deal I made with Jack over Ramira?" CSO: "No. What was it?" CAA: Ari rummages in their pockets and pulls out a small bag of gummi worms. They offer them around. CAT: "If I can turn the Black Queen into a more interesting piece than her, he would return her for me in exchange for the Black Queen." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes a gummi worm gently, checking it before nibbling. -- CAT: "Ramira has managed to turn herself useless as a Player." CAT: "Wherrre is Jack's Gallllerrry?" CAT: "As much as it hurts me, she is not my concern anymore." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG politely as he can, refuses the gummi worm -- CSO: "Ari, am I permitted to reveal the location of the Gallery?" CAA: Ari shrugs. "Yes, I give my consent for you to give them this information." CSO: "Jack's Gallery is on the Land of Pendulums and Pain." CAT: "A llovelly name forr a surrrreeellllly llllllovelllly pllllace." CAT: "That's so many l's Lorrea." CGG: "I. Do. Not. Recall. Anyone. Having. That. As. A. Planet. Name....." CAT: "It's probably his original land and he simply brought it back." CAT: "His access to the code is irritating me." CAA: Ari and Libby nod. CAA: "The Land of Pendulums and Pain was Jack's Land. A... beautiful place, if you can stand the sight of blood." CAT: "I don't suppose at some point I could take care of that? As a Sylph of Doom? Mmm lovely." CSO: "Better Players than you have tried." CAT: "It sounds lllike a reallll top notch plllanet." CAT: "Oooh that hurts Libby," she chuckles but doesn't argue the point. CAT: "But that wasn't the question. Could a Sylph of Doom oppose him if powerful enough?" CGG: "That. Is. A. Rather. Vague. Question.... Anyone. Can. Be. Opposed. If. Powerful. Enough...." CAT: "Opposition does not assurrre success." CAT: "Yes but as I was told once a Sylph of Doom is an enforcer of the rules. I should be able to remove an interloper from accessing something he's not allowed." CAT: "...And if he went back on a deal..." CSO: "It's more complicated than that." CAT: "If he is untouchablllle forrr now." CAT: "Then what of Scarrrllllet." CAA: Ari sighs. "Libby is bound by too many rules, and it looks like a few new ones, from her Owner. Suffice to say, the fact that you are still alive means Jack does not view you as a threat in this timeline." CAA: "As I said, I can change this. I can make you immune to his time-shenanigans." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha hums. -- CSO: Libby hisses. CAT: "The prrrice?" CGG: "...He. Is. Not. Just. A. Time. Player. Though." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha's hand twitch. -- CAA: "The price cannot be explained in mere words. You would know great victory, but also great defeat." CAT: "Lorrea I don't approve of this." CGG: "Miss. Fenrix. I. Know. You. Must. Think. Yourself. To. Be. A. Great. Hero. In. All. This.... But. This. Is. Not. A. Hero'S. Way.... Not. With. This. Rage. You. Are. Holding...." CAT: "Then HOW." CAT: "Patience. Waiting. He does not have a Seer of Time on his side yet. He doesn't know everything." CAT: "But he DOES." CAT: "Teamwork is key here, picking each of our players that can work against him." CAT: "Oh dear but she seems a little misguided. I'd love to meet her in person." CSO: Libby opens her mouth to say something, quickly turns red in frustration, and then buries her face in Serios' chest. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT raises her eyebrows in Libby's direction. "You're the most knowledgable here Libby. Your input would be appreciated however vexing." -- CAT: "fine." CAT: "okay." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG holds her tight... But looks curiously at her, wondering what she was going to say... -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles and kisses the top of Lorrea's head. "Thank you." -- CSO: Libby points to Ari. CAA: Ari chuckles. "You know how far I'll permit you to go." CAT: "Aah, alright." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks curiously at Ari... -- CSO: Libby pulls her face out of Serios' chest. "There are always multiple paths to power. Be careful what you wish for, Lorrea. You just might get it." CAT: "Ari, may I know the limitations of how much Libby can assist or tell us?" CAA: "Libby is specifically banned from knowingly saying anything that might influence a player's decision to sign a contract with a Horror Terror." CAA: "She likes to flirt with the line on that one a lot." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT has stopped shaking, her rage seeming to have subsided in part. -- CAT: "A clllassic talle of romance." CAT: "Hehe. I imagine." CAT: "A wellll known Alllterrrnian cllassic." CGG: "As. Long. As. It. Does. Not. Get. Her. Harmed. Then. I. Approve. Of. That. Flirting...." CAT: "Just above FUCKING FLLLLAYED TO DEATH WITH MY OWN LLLIFE, a memoire by Scarrrllet." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG squeezes Libby affectionately... -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha laughs. "That one may have to wait a while before publishing." -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gently runs her fingers through Lorrea's hair, slowly getting rid of any tangles that exist. -- CGG: "I. Am. Certain. It. Will. Be. Best. Seller. In. Time...." CAT: "Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet." she sighs. CSO: Libby leans on Serios, obviously exhausted. CAA: "Lorrea? Which way are you going on this? I do have a contract to fulfill for Aaisha." CAT: "No." CAA: Ari bows, pulling a hat out of thin air. "Then Adieu, my darlings. And Libby, When the time comes, then I'll give you permission to tell them the rest." CAT: "Would it be alright if we had a moment with Libby?" CAT: "Before we're sent back?" CAA: Ari sighs. "Very well. I'll be outside." They vanish beneath the floor. CGG: "To. Tell. Us. The. Rest?" CAT: "Thank you. I can fill you in on the deal now yes if you prefer, but we need to discuss Scarlet." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT slumps against Aaisha, burdening the Tyrian with a rather negligible amount of weight. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT moves only minimally, humming deep in her chest as her arms return around her. -- CGG: "My. Love. I. Know. This. Is. Probably. A. Quesiton. With. An. Obvious. Answer. But. How. Are. You. Feeling?" CSO: "Terrified. Now, tell me exactly what you've done." CAT: "Ari approached me for negotiation. The deal seemed... easier? Compared to some. They've given me power in exchange for observation and returning Nyarla." CAT: "I have twelve uses of a burgundy's psionics before going Grimdark." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grins wider. -- CGG: "What. Does. That. Mean?" CGG: "Grimdark." CAT: "And I've gotten rid of Glissa. I'm sure she won't be too pleased." CAT: "Ari will take over my being for a time." CGG: "....W...WHAT.!?" CSO: Libby opens her mouth to say something, then scowls. "It seems my reaction would influence Lorrea choosing to make a contract." CAT: "Mmmm?" CAT: "I have chosen." CAT: "I don't mind Serios. Out of most Horrorterrors Ari is remarkably considerate." CAT: "... Negotiations, Aaisha." CGG: "Well. Of. Course. He. Is. Going. To. Be. Considerate. When. You. Offer. Him. Full. Control.!" CAT: "I think it's they actually." CAT: "They didn't seem to have a clear gender." CAT: "But yes. I would imagine. But I have the choice to keep them from that or not." CGG: "We. Only. Confirmed. In. Terms. Of. The. Contract. Changing....." CSO: "He does not perceive you to have chosen. Which means things are going to get worse." CAT: "Of courrse they arre." CAT: "They always do." CGG: "Is. He. Able. To. Influence. Things. To. Become. Worse?" CAT: "EVERRRYONE is capablle of that, Serrrios." CGG: "Outside. Of. Deals?" CAT: "LLike Nyarrlla, forr instance." CAT: "Who are you talking about. Jack or Ari." CGG: "Ari...." CAT: "Mmm, I don't believe they are. Well. No. There's always subtle manipulation." CAT: "That's really never against the rules because you're simply suggesting something with choice bits of information." CAT: "I suggest we paint derrrse pink," CAT: "Subtllly," CAT: "Yes I know dear. Perhaps later." CAT: "Speaking of however... It seems Libby that Scarlet may have been the one that manipulated your vision." CAT: "I have made another misstep it seems, I did not believe a twink's competitiveness would move past matespritship." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks down to guage Libby's reaction towards this -- CSO: Libby shakes her head. "Let me be clear: In Twink Society, there are only ever two. You, and your partner. Everyone else is an outsider - a competitor - an opponent." She sighs. "The Enemy." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods. "I will keep that permanently at the forefront of my mind from now on. However, I would like to confirm that it was indeed Scarlet." -- CAT: "And I'm sure you'd like your vision to be corrected." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT growls, lowly. -- CSO: "That isn't to say I see you as the enemy. I know things are different for you. Your continued survival does not depend on killing me." CAT: "Mmm?" she raises her eyebrows. "And why would you say that?" CAT: "prrobablly because she doesn't see us as the enemy." CAT: "if she did, then ourr surrrivall woulld." CAT: "Ah, I thought it might be referencing something with Serios." CAT: "maybe." CGG: "....The. Point. Being. Is. That. We. Are. Not. Each. Others. Enemies. Here...." CSO: "No. I am trying to explain a difference between Twink Society and your own." CSO: "So that you can better understand why Scarlet might be acting to harm." CAT: "Yes I understand now. And now it is her turn to understand that for my society this was the worst thing she could do. Libby is your vision still fuddled?" CSO: "It could be, I do not know. I can see Serios and how he feels for me. That's what matters." CAT: "... if jack has carra, and we can't get herr frrom him." CAT: "... shoulld i end herr sufferrring?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods. "Of course. Would you mind if we run through this? For confirmations sake? Could you check the areas that would fuddled before." -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks down to Lorrea. -- CGG: "My. Love. It. Is. Important. For. You. To. Be. Able. To. See. Everything. Clearly...." CAT: "... That may be best." CGG: "Though. You. Think. It. Often. I. Am. Not. The. Universe.... I. Am. Yours. Though. As. You. Are. Mine...." CSO: "I will not make that choice for you, Lorrea. She is my Moirail. But I will not go down the timeline where Serios risks himself to save her for me." CSO: "Do whatever you have to do. Just... please don't make me stop loving you, Serios." Her bandages are wet with tears. CAT: "... jack willll be maid to pay forr alll of this." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she chuckles weakly. -- CAT: "Is this the time for puns?" CGG: "My. Love. You. Never. Need. Fear. That. From. Me.... I. Would. Never. Do. What. You. Suggested. I. Could. Do...." CAT: "... there's always time to." CAT: "m. make." CGG: "I. Am. Only. Checking. For. Scarlet'S. Influence...." CAT: "l-." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT stops. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha pulls Lorrea close. -- CAT: "It's okay. I know." CGG: "My. Love. If. You. Are. Ready.... I. Will. Not. Do. This. Check. If. You. Are. Not. Ready...." CSO: "Go ahead." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG focuses his mind yet again and then focuses the power of the prince of rage onto libby... specifically to destroy any sign of Scarlet's influence.... -- CSO: Libby shudders, and clings to Serios. "GROSS." CAT: "...I'll take that as a yes." CGG: "Gross?" CGG: "...Miss. Libby. Are. You. Feeling. Any. Different?" CGG: "My. Love...." CSO: She shivers. "Yes. Oh GodOS, why did she make me black for NYARLA?" CSO: "Oh, chips and cables this is... UGH I need a shower." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyebrows raise even higher. -- CSO: "No offense Aaisha, you do you." CAT: "Oh none taken. I'm aware my matesprit has offended quite a few." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT ... slowly starts giggling. Slightly hysterically, and hardly loudly. -- CAT: "Well that certainly eases my platonic rage." CAT: "Yes, yes Lorrea Nyarla can't keep a quadrant." She rolls her eyes and runs her fingers through Lorrea's hair again. CGG: "I. Am. Left. Wondering. How. Long. That. Feeling. Was. Implanted. In. You. Though. My. Love?" CSO: "I have no idea. I just feel... Vaguely disappointed in him." CGG: "...That. Certainly. Does. Not. Narrow. Down. When. Scarlet. Was. Manipulating. These. Events....." CAT: "No. But it does mean I will have an interesting conversation with her. After which I'd like to make sure I may see you Serios." CAT: "Being disappointed in Nyarrrrlla is norrmall!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs. "Yes. It is." -- CAT: "Or I suppose worried." CGG: "With. That. Lifted. Though.... Are. The. Visions. Now. Clear. My. Love?" CSO: "Yes. Clear-er, at least. Clarity is relative." CSO: "It looks like Scarlet and Jack are in Cahoots. They are now pale." CAT: "Oh. Are they?" CGG: "....Well. Shit...." CAT: "Wellll at this point it seems obvious." CSO: "Yes. That must be how they planned to get around my vision. Jack's Time travelling and Scarlet's manipulations." CAT: "Mmm. Jack may have just taken advantage of the situation." CGG: "Except. If. It. Was. Just. That. Scarlet. Would. Still. Be. Hating. Him. Miss. Aaisha...." CAT: "Is there anyway to confirm this? Would Eribus be able to?" CSO: "Doubtful. How would Scarlet have known what to do and how to work." CAT: "...Nyarla's future self is known to be running around." CAT: "As is another Lila correct?" CAT: "...I wonder if she's talking to Lilah." CSO: "Nyarla's future self? What is he? And Lila?" CSO: "I must look deeper." CGG: "An. Alternate. Future. Self.... For. Both...." CAT: "His future self seems to be a Time player as he was Jack's apprentice." CSO: "But how far in the future?" CGG: "It. Is. Also. Known. His. Past. Was. Not. Our. Past. Though...." CAT: "Serios. Do you know how far ahead?" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT just quietly grumbles. -- CGG: "Beyond. The. Scratch.... He. Mentioned. Our. Ancestors.... But. I. Also. Know. His. Past. Was. Not. Our. Past." CGG: "There. Was. A. Significant. Difference. Even. Without. Taking. Into. Account. Actions. Taken. Based. On. What. Was. Said...." CSO: "Then he wasn't real." CSO: "Once you scratch, you cannot go back. Jack couldn't even do that." CGG: "What?" CAT: "Interesting... so what was he?" CGG: "He. Is. Not. Even. An. Alternate. Future?" CSO: "Probably a horror terror. Or Glissa. They can shapeshift, haven't you noticed?" CAT: "Mmm." CGG: "....At. Least. I. Was. Not. The. Only. Fool. This. Time...." CAT: "Even the futurre Nyarrlla can't be Nyarrlla right." CSO: "Not unless he's old enough to be a horror terror." CAT: "Could Jack be working with the Horrorterrors?" CHM: ∴ Meira approaches with a dustpan and a broom ... "Oh..." She stops and captchalogues them. "This is not what I expected to walk in on." CAT: "Hi," -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks over to the handmaiden. "Hello." -- CGG: "Oh.... Um.... Hello. Miss. Handmaiden...." CHM: ∴ "And the answer would be yes. Yes he is." Her expression turns sour. CAT: "So we've been caught in a rather intricate plot haven't we..." CAT: "... again." CAT: "Scarlet was pushing me toward taking a deal." CSO: "Don't be surprised." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she narrows her eyes. -- CSO: "It always happens." CGG: "...Oh. Shit....." CAT: "Libby how does Scarlet feel for me. And please. Truth, I don't want to be used as a pawn for any type of revenge." CHM: ∴ Meira facepalms. CAT: "... Too llate forr that, don't you think?" CAT: "Yes. But I'd like it to stop." CAT: "Trust is a very fragile thing and I have very little left to spare." CSO: "It is complicated." CGG: "Complicated. How?" CSO: "She likes you well enough. She wants to be your friend, but she is bound by her deal for Jack. She is protecting... someone. I can't see who." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods. -- CAT: "Alright. Are you aware of what the deal is? Or are allowed to say?" CSO: "I am not permitted to say. Wheels within wheels and all of that." CAT: "Very well. Thank you Libby. I appreciate it. And thank you for helping Nyarla as you could." CGG: "So. We. Have. Things. All. Found. Out.... Only. To. Find. We. Are. Further. Behind. Than. We. Were. To. Begin. With...." CAT: "... We have inforrmation?" CAT: "Yes. And a few things to set straight. I'd love if I could somehow speak to Lilah in person." CAT: "I also believe there will be a few new rules to set." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she taps Lorrea's head as she thinks. -- CAT: "How to get around Jack's Time..." CAA: Ari rises up from the floor. "There is one way." CAT: "... Sllam poetrry?" CAT: "Of course. A deal is always viable I would assume." CAT: "Pfft." CGG: "I. Do. Not. Understand.... You. Are. Offering. Us. Ways. To. Get. Rid. Of. Jack. When. He. Is. Already. Working. With. Others. Of. Your. Kind. If. Not. You?" CAA: "Others, and of course I am. Do you automatically agree with all Players that ever existed? Are you all on the same team?" CAT: "Mmmm." CAT: "We all have the same goal." CAT: "At least at one point we did. Win." CAT: "Aaisha that's so vague." CAA: "And we were all players once, too." CAA: "We all wanted to win." CAT: "Yes." CAT: "So what are some ways to get around Jack's Time?" CAT: "... I'm not even surre that wanting to win is univerrsall." CAA: "I can't give something for nothing, you know." CSO: Libby leans on Serios. CAT: "I'm aware. Are you including deal options in that?" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks curiously at Libby... -- CHM: ∴ "And a timeshare in the furthest ring. I'm confused at that question." CGG: Miss. Aaisha. I. Think. For. Now. You. Have. Offered. Him. Enough.... CAT: "Mmm..." CAA: "A deal is always an option. And Meira, forgive me for not saying hello before." Ari sweeps a soft bow in Meira's direction. "How is your sister? Well? I hear she and Cocytus are on the outs again." CHM: ∴ "Yes... I apologize for my behavior due to that. Our... balance is off, so to speak." CAT: "My apollogies if I had a parrt in that" CAA: Ari laughs. CAT: "We wouldn't need to get around Jack if our Seer of Time was a little more..." She tsks. "Jack can't see through Time can he?" CSO: "Not directly. He can, however, travel through it. Easily and quickly." CAT: "Alright. Then we need our Seer of Time." CAT: "We've made one deal for now. I believe we need to wait for a little while and talk it over. Would that be alright Ari?" CAA: "Your Seer of Time will not cooperate. Not for a while, yet. But I will grant you twenty-four hours." CAT: "Forr what, exactlly." CAT: "Thank you. And your relationship with Jack is a bit problematic if you're looking through my eyes. Would you be open to adding a bit to our contract?" CAT: "To discuss the deal." CAA: "No." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs. "Alright." -- CAA: "I have been quite generous, Aaisha. Because I like you, and I want you to succeed. But I am bound by rules just as much as the rest of you." CAT: "You have been, and it really has been a pleasure. I apologize if I offended." CAA: "You're forgiven. I believe you have a lot of talking to do, and not all of it to me." CAT: "I do indeed! Quite a few conversations actually." CAA: "I will send you back. Libby, you and your partner should go to bed." CSO: Libby nods. "Serios, let's go to bed." CAT: "Bye, LLibby, Serrios." CAT: "It was good seeing you again!" CGG: "Agreed.... Though. Before. I. Go.... How. Is. Any. Of. This. To. Be. Discussed. In. The. Future? We. Have. No. Clean. Means. Of. Communication.... Even. Now. Scarlet. Likely. Knows. We. Know...." CAA: "There's no such thing as 'clean'. Aaisha has my handle, and may disperse it." CAT: "I do indeed." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sighs a bit... -- CGG: "This. Has. Been. A. Long. Period. Of. Revelatons.... Alright. Miss. Libby.... Let. Us. Go. To. Bed...." CGG: "It. Was. Good. To. See. Both. Of. You. In. Person. Again. Miss. Aaisha. And. Miss. Fenrix.... And.... It. Was. Good. To. Meet. You. Ari.... For. Better. Or. For. Worse...." CSO: Libby leads Serios to the Elevator. "Good Night, everyone." CHM: ∴ "Goodnight Oracle." CAT: "Goodnight Libby, Serios." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG follows Libby into the elevator -- CAA: Ari smiles. "Shall I send you back, Ladies?" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT glances to Aaisha. -- CAT: "Mm?" CAT: "Our business is concluded. Well. I don't suppose in the twenty-four hour time frame I could be with my moirail and her team?" CAA: "Do you really want to provoke the Seer further?" CAT: "Mm, I suppose Jack has been spreading slander about me then? I plan to talk to her regardless." CAA: "Indeed, but she already feels put upon as it is. Let me send you back, you should get some rest first, regardless." CAT: "Welll of courrse." CAT: "Alright I'll wait then." CAA: "So, LoAaA?" CAT: "Yup. Will you be okay Lorrea?" CAT: "Welll, yeah." CAT: "Okay. Then LoAaA." CHM: ∴ Meira brings back out the broom and dustpan. CAA: Ari creates a portal. "Try to rest. We'll speak again soon." CAT: "I plan to. Thank you again." Aaisha gets to her feet, briefly ruffling Lorrea's hair waling to the portal. "Remember Lorrea. We're waiting." She steps through the portal. CAT: "Right," CAA: Ari closes the portal, and turns to Lorrea. "And then there were three." CAT: "Yes." CAA: "Meira, do you mind giving us a moment? I'll clean in here, if you're worried." CAT: "... Uh," CHM: ∴ "Ah... I misunderstood." She leaves the items there. CHM: ∴ "Let me know if anything changes." She takes the elevator up. CAA: Ari crosses their legs, and sits in midair, as if on a chair. CAT: "... Err." CAA: "Did I do something to make you dislike me?" CAT: "... Not quite?" CAT: Lorrea really looks anywhere but at Ari. Just past them, for the most part. CAA: "You seem reticent to make a deal with me, and considering your circumstances, I worry that I have given offense." CAT: Lorrea takes a few moments to respond, before sighing. "... It is against my naturre." CAA: "What do you mean?" CAT: "Everrything comes at a cost, and frranklly I'm not prreparred to pay forr anything alll that grrand." CAT: "... Especiallly fuellled by anotherrr." CAT: "This theirr own agenda, that may not be AGAINST mine, but isn't the SAME as mine." CAA: Ari smiles. "Aah, Heroes." CAT: Lorrea quirks a brow, slightly. CAA: "There's an old saying, as true as it ever was. 'You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.' " CAT: "Welll, yes." CAA: "How long do you think you have, until Jack finishes casting you as the Villain? CAA: " CAT: "Absollutelly no idea." CAT: "Time is his department, not mine." CAA: "I suppose. But I wonder how far you're willing to push it. It's already cost you Carayx. How long until it costs you Aaisha?" CAT: "Prrobablly not as llong as I woulld hope, and alll too soon." CAT ceased responding to memo. CAA: "And you're willing to risk it?" CAT: "How much of a choice do I realllly have?" CAA: "How much choice do any of us have? We are all actors, putting on a performance for an unknowable audience, shrouded in darkness." CAT: "What's the allternative to just risking it?" CAA: "A contract. But don't hold me accountable for future deaths." CAT: Lorrea shifts her stance, crossing her arms, gazing at Ari. "The terrms being?" CAA: "Similar to Aaisha's. I give you power, you accept the occassional Grimdark." CAT: "And this woullld sollve the prrobllem... by having you face it instead of me, at some llevell." CAA: "Yes. Because, at best, Jack will sell you to the Horror Terrors he does work with." CAA: "And you will gain nothing for your trouble. At least with me, you'll have a chance." CAT: "Right." CAA: "You don't have to choose now. I did promise you 24 hours." CAT: "... He'd have to have some sorrt of cllaim on me to DO that, woulldn't he?" CAA: "He is your fellow Player, is he not? Lord of Doom? That was all the claim he had over Libby." CAT: "... Is that alll it takes, then?" CAA: "Indeed, that is all." CAT: "It seems alll too simplle." CAT: "I have to wonderr how much of the picturre that I'm missing." CAT: "... Arre you onlly giving me time because you know that things willl get worrse before that time is overr?" This is less an accusation, and more a legitimately curious question. CAA: "I know that Jack and Scarlet will probably know before I leave this room that something has changed. Scarlet will notice her shipping has come undone." CAT: "And they willl respond to the change, of courrse." CAT: "And because of Jack's naturre, they may welll have an entirrelly new pllan ratherr quicklly." CAT: Lorrea rolls her eyes, and her shoulders. CAA: "Well, I'll give you my card." They reach into their coat pocket, and offer you a card. Printed in small, purple text, in the center, is: amoralAriadne CAT: "... Do you just have these because it enterrtains you?" CAT: Lorrea doesn't immediately take the card. CAA: "I generated it because it entertained me." CAT: "Fairr enough." CAT: Lorrea takes the card. CAT: "This is prrobablly going to be a fun twenty fourr hourrs." CAA: "Yep." They turn on their heel, walking away. CAT: ".... Arre you just going to lleave me herre." CAA: "I said twenty-four hours, didn't I?" CAT: "You intend to lleave me herre, for twenty fourr hourrs." CAA: "I said I'd give you pasage back, I didn't say when." CAA: Ari slides through the glass as if it isn't there, waves, and vanishes into the inky blackness. CAT: "This is exactlly why I assumed that she died a horrriblle death, you know!" CAT: Lorrea sighs. Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha Category:Serios Category:Libby Category:Ariadne Category:Meira